


Watching

by BurningSwan



Series: Attention [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Childish!Izaya, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrased!Izaya, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Teasing, change, tsun!Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSwan/pseuds/BurningSwan
Summary: I just thought that I could now prove myself wrong.———When Izaya wakes up at the hospital, he still feels the anxiety, doubt, and confusion he felt before. But Shizuo comes to visit and now he can prove himself wrong.





	Watching

The receptionist on the other end sounded increasingly bored as she answered Shizuo's questions in a monotonous drone that grated on Shizuo's nerves so he couldn't have been more relieved when he finished the call and hung up. A tight sigh escaped his lips, a sigh of both relief and frustration. 

The good news was that Izaya was still alive as of that moment and that he'd gotten the room number from the nurse after a little pestering and persuasion to convince her.

He made good time to the hospital, used the time it takes to get there to think. Think of what to say if Izaya is awake. Think of what to tell him after almost experiencing what it would be like if his so-called worst enemy died. Think of how he felt about everything, about Izaya. Think of what he wanted them to be, because it was no longer enemies.

Before he knew it, he'd arrived at the hospital and he can finally see Izaya. He talked briefly with the same receptionist he talked to on the phone, and she sent him off to Izaya's room. 

He stopped just outside the room, hesitating for such a brief moment before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft whisper that sounded a little confused and unlike everything Shizuo every knew Izaya to be.

He opened the door slowly, staring down at the ground before carefully raising his eyes gradually until he met the reddish eyes of Izaya. His heart twisted when Izaya flinched visibly, sliding off the hospital bed and putting more distance between them. Like nothing had changed at all.

"Shizu-chan, why are you here?" Izaya sounded suspicious and defensive and, to Shizuo, it felt like that day had never happened. 

"I'm sorry, I...I'll leave. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He began to turn towards the door, but before he even can reach for the handle, cold and trembling fingers grab his arm.

He pivoted back towards Izaya, staring straight into dark, murky crimson eyes. For a few seconds, Izaya just opened and closed his mouth as though he wasn't sure what to say, or maybe had forgotten what he was going to say. But then he seemed to recollect himself.

"I'm not dead, so...," Izaya's voice is soft and his fingers are trembling and Shizuo is certain he remembers that day now. He carefully, gently peels Izaya's fingers off his arm so that he can instead hold his hand. At first, Izaya seemed like he was going to pull away, but he doesn't and he squeezes Shizuo's hand just a little. "You don't have to worry." 

Shizuo felt a wave of warmth flow through his body and he felt much better knowing that this time, he knew what it was he had felt, and was still feeling towards Izaya.

"Izaya, I don't want to enemies with you anymore." He spoke a little quieter than he normally did, and kept eye contact with Izaya. 

There was an imperceptible nod from Izaya, and then Izaya broke the eye contact. Before Izaya can escape away like last time, Shizuo captured the smaller man in his arms after letting go of Izaya's hand.  He heard a soft, sharp inhale of breath and for a moment, Izaya is stiff in his arms, but then he relaxed.

"Then what do you want us to be?" Izaya murmured, soft and quiet. 

Shizuo doesn't answer right away, allowing himself to form a response before he answers, idly running his fingers through Izaya's hair all the while. He took a deep, calming breath before he said anything.

"Lovers." A single word with a lot of weight, spoken quickly yet with vaunted confidence that hopefully conveyed its meaning. 

The silence was heavy, the air seemed to grow thick and hard to breathe in.

Izaya took a fractional step backwards, raising his head to search Shizuo's eyes.

"You...You're serious?" Izaya sounded doubtful and suspicious, eyes bright with a certain flicker to them Shizuo had never seen before. Maybe he would have seen it had he looked when he said he wouldn't, but he wouldn't go against his word and it would likely only have made things worse for Izaya, because he always carefully tucked away his emotions and presented a version of himself that wasn't necessarily Izaya.

"Yes...I'm sorry you got hurt on that day. It was never my intention to make things worse." Shizuo took Izaya's hand again, his left, of course, and just held it, similarly to that day. 

Izaya's gaze drifted down to his hand, a light frown tugging at his lips, doubt causing him to question even a direct and honest Shizuo. 

Shizuo wasn't going to tiptoe around anything now that he knew how he felt, what it was that he felt, what it meant. Even if it made Izaya uncomfortable, the sneaky bastard that he was (still lovable even like that), he was going to be straight with Izaya because he came here with a resolve and he didn't want to falter now. It's only been a day since Izaya was hit by the car but to Shizuo, it felt like weeks, even if the image of a broken and bleeding Izaya was fresh in his mind even as he stared at the Izaya before him. 

Izaya pressed his lips together before he said anything.

"Okay..." His mumble is so quiet, so soft and lacking any gusto or confidence, Shizuo has to strain to hear it at all. 

His heart practically burst, because even if maybe the day before, if maybe the two of them acting as something other than enemies might have meant something, he still thought Izaya might pull away, might run away and the next time not come back. If Izaya was his enemy, he would have been ecstatic at the thought that Izaya would be gone forever, but he hadn't. The thought had terrified him and led him to realize, after his strange dream, that he didn't want to be enemies with Izaya. He had come to see the flea as human, perhaps even more human than anyone else, and he had come to realize that he loved that flea. 

He pulled Izaya close to his chest, wrapping his arms around the other's smaller frame gently, ever so gently. Even if the accident hadn't been as bad as everyone thought, as bad as it seemed with Izaya lying limp on the pavement in a pool of blood and water and mud, he didn't want to hurt Izaya, ever. 

He heard a light laugh like the chiming of bells and a smile stretched across his face as he pulled back to look at Izaya. 

"I'm a real idiot, aren't I?" Izaya's voice arced high, cracking towards the end, laced with bitterness. He harshly rubbed at the corners of his eyes and smiled brokenly at Shizuo. "I ran away from nothing." He laughed, this time a harsh laugh of self-deprecation cut off by a sob. Shizuo's smile fell away, replaced by a look of concern.

"Izaya-" 

"I got myself hurt because I was afraid of a possibility, not a reality." Izaya continued over Shizuo, determined to get everything off his chest. Everything that had plagued him in those moments between conscious and unconscious, the moments where he'd bled out onto the slick asphalt and wished he'd at least taken one quick glance at Shizuo's face before he'd run from nothing, because here was Shizuo, tearing down all his assumptions and his misunderstandings and forcing him to recognize his mistake, his weakness. His eyes wet against his will, trailing warm tears down his cheeks and he stepped closer to Shizuo to hide his face against the blonde's chest. 

"It's not your fault I got hurt. It's fine, Shizuo, so you don't have to do this..." His fingers curled in the fabric of Shizuo's shirt, trembling.

Shizuo sighed, and placed a hand on Izaya's head.

"Yes, you really are an idiot," He murmured, but he moved back from Izaya, cupping his hands on Izaya's face, wiping away the tears and smiling faintly at him. "But I love you, and that's not a lie." He added, and kissed Izaya softly.

When the kiss ends and they separate, Izaya's face brightens a few shades and he stares at Shizuo, mouth agape.

"Stupid protozoan! D-Don't get carried away!" Izaya stuttered out, retreating back towards the hospital bed.

Shizuo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'll come visit again." He mused with a smirk, turning towards the door and starting to leave.

"I won't be waiting or anything!" Izaya yelled after him, sounding indignant. 

"Love you too, flea." Shizuo called over his shoulder, smiling broadly. He was still besotted even with this Izaya. 

The walk back seemed faster, his thoughts happy and cheerful because now he's certain that they can steer things in the right direction and he won't have to worry about something like yesterday happening again. In fact, the events of the day before almost feel like a twisted dream, a realistic dream but a dream nonetheless. It seemed so cliche, with the insistent rain after the death of Izaya's parents and Izaya running off as soon as the rain lifted. 

But it hadn't been a dream, and Izaya had gotten into an accident and that was the entire reason he was in the hospital in the first place. The good thing was that the accident hadn't been as bad as it could have been since the car managed to slow down and hadn't been going that fast anyways and it hadn't hit Izaya straight on. At most, Izaya would be in the hospital a week, at least a few days.

But just as something had been different yesterday that caused something to change, today something different happened other than the usual antics and now something was forever changed. No longer would he and Izaya be sworn enemies, always chasing and fighting and trying to kill the other. This was a fresh start for them. Maybe what could have been from the beginning if Shizuo hadn't strangled it into nonexistence by causing a rift in their relationship from the start. 

He wondered briefly how Izaya would react the next time he would visit, and couldn't help but look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this actually turned out well at all but here it is?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~BurningSwan


End file.
